Thinking Back
by Someday-Known
Summary: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro we're never close. Except one time when Gaara was little. Temari thinks back wishfully and wishes Gaara we're the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Gaara so much, so I thought I'd do a little story about him. I don't know if it will be a one-shot or if I will go on. It depends if people like it.**

_Temari POV_

I watched the playground from the little hill, Gaara was in his sandbox and the other kids avoided him like the plague. I didn't like that they shunned him and left him alone but it was better then them ganging up on him. And I just had to jinx it didn't I?

"I thought we told you to stay away from here!" a loud mouthed boy probably a year older than Gaara stood in front of him arms crossed. A few kids stood behind him ready to back him up, they were scared and nervous but they wanted Gaara out all the same.

"I'm not bothering anyone." Gaara's voice was monotone and to anyone else it would seem like he didn't really care what the kid thought, but I say him clutch his teddy bear. Gaara! My hands contracted, I wanted to hit that kid so badly!

"I don't care! What if someone, say my little sister wanted to play in the sandbox, but couldn't because you're there? Then what?" He leaned down and shoved his face next to Gaara's. He didn't flinched but I saw his little hands squeeze his bear. Okay, that's it I don't care if Father doesn't want me to interfere! I ran down the hill full speed till I stood behind the little twerp threatening my little brother.

"You better get the hell outta here, before I pound you!" I cracked my knuckles and the kid froze.

"Run! It's Temari! Gaara's older sister!" Kids behind me screamed and scrambled out of the playground. Soon it was empty, only me and Gaara, Kankuro was probably hiding, seeing how I would handle this. Gaara looked down ashamed as I sat next to him.

"Am I a monster Temari?" he whispered. My heart felt like it stopped and I wanted to cry.

"How could you think that Gaara?" I cried and scooped him up in my arms. He stiffened and I realized what I had done, but I didn't want to let him go. He relaxed and hesitantly hugged me back.

"Because all the kids run from me because of my sand….and I hurt people."

"That's not your fault Gaara! It's theirs for trying to hurt you in the first place! You're only defending yourself, if they can't understand that, then too bad!" I nodded firmly and smiled at him. His face lit up and he smiled back. My little brother was so cute! If only he was like this all the time.

"Mind if I join in?" Kankuro sat down next to us and grinned at Gaara. "I got a present Panda!" Kankuro teased using his nickname for Gaara.

"What is it?" Gaara asked warily. I felt the same way. Kankuro pulled out a puppet that looked just like Gaara's teddy bear and another that looked like him. He scooted back so there was definite space between us and began a puppet show. Gaara's eyes were wide and Kankuro enacted a scene of Gaara's bear coming to life and playing with him. He brought in a doll of himself and me and showing us having a picnic.

It was getting dark outside and Father would be expecting us home, but we didn't care. We loved the time we were having with Gaara. Gaara's caretaker, our Aunt showed up and said he had to go home. We hugged each other good bye and I promised we'd have fun together tomorrow. But that was the first and last time I saw Gaara happy. The next day, our Aunt, tried to assassinate Gaara. He never was the same. I think back on that day all the time and wish for my Panda Gaara.

Maybe someday, Gaara can accept our love. And love us back.

**What did you think? I don't think it was that good but I wanted to do it. Please review and tell me if you want more or if I should just leave it. Thank you**

**-Someday-Known**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Peoples…I wasn't sure if I should add on to this but in the end (obviously) I did. Hope you like. Don't own Naruto **

**Chapter Two**

Kankuro POV

I will always remember that morning.

Temari and I had slept in wanting to rest up for the exciting day we had planned to have with Gaara. Surprisingly, I was the first one awake I got dressed and cleaned my puppets, making sure they we're in good condition. That day was special to me, I had never been very excited about any day, day's we're just a passing of light and darkness, but that day had meaning. I was beginning to bond with my little brother, and I realized how much I loved him and wanted to protect him.

Once I was done, I wrapped my puppets up and headed downstairs, eager to eat breakfast and then go find Gaara. I laughed when I went past Temari's room I could still hear her snoring. Father sat at the table and I quieted not wanting him to draw attention to the fact that we we're late getting home last night. I quickly made breakfast for Temari and myself and, while I worked, I could feel Father watching me.

"Going to see your brother today?" Father asked and I stiffened at the tone of his voice. It was…almost satisfied, but frustrated at the same time.

"Yes."

"Huh, well don't be surprised if he doesn't want to see you." Father snickered and I whirled around.

"And what _exactly_ do you mean by that?!?" I spat not caring that I was being disrespectful.

"Lets just say your brother got another visit last night," I knew what father meant by visit, _assassin_ "and it wasn't someone he thought that would do that to him." Smirking Father stood and walked out of the room leaving me there shaking angrily.

"TEMARI!" I yelled and ran up the stairs. Temari had bolted out of bed at my shout and was getting dresses.

"What happened?" she asked frantically pulling her hair back in a quick one pony tail.

"Dad sent another assassin after Gaara." I said grimly and we quickly ran out across town to the place Gaara stayed at. When we got there the place was near deserted, no adults or kids we're on any of the near by streets. Temari went first despite my caution, pushing open the front door.

"Gaara?" she called out half hopeful half afraid. She jerked back suddenly just barley dodging a wad of sand flying her way. But it grazed her arm as it retreated and she hissed in pain.

"Temari?" I came forward worried but she shoved me back.

"Gaara, it's me, Temari your Big Sister." She called out again and I pulled her back just in time.

"What big sister?" a sulky voice came from the house. "I have no family, go away." After that…you have no idea how hard we tried to get in and talk to him. But he kept pushing us away. We went home that evening, with scratches and bruises from Gaara's sand. Temari probably took the most damage, jagged slashes on her arms and bruises on her legs. I carried her home, she clung to me desperately her hair escaping from its lone ponytail.

Temari cried on the way home, and the rest of the night. I stayed with her that was the last time I saw her cry. Now I wonder if we will ever have out little Panda back. But it doesn't seem possible. Temari still hopes, but my hope is slowly draining.

**Well, Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end. I thought of this and I was like, Kankuro is an awesome character in my eyes. So here you are. Pretty Please Review. I love you if you do. Thank you.**


End file.
